Qui veut gagner des Gallions?
by Ptit Truc
Summary: Qui veut gagner des Gallions? est le nouveau jeu tendance dans le monde des sorciers. Drago et Hermione devront s'unir malgré leurs antécédents. Qu'en adviendra t-il?
1. Chapter 1

_**Qui veut gagner des Gallions ?**_

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! » Les voix de George et Fred Weasley raisonnèrent, des applaudissements s'ensuivirent, les jumeaux étaient habillés de costumes pailletés qui faisaient ressortir leur chevelure rousse, une légère touche de maquillage avait été déposée sur leur lèvres. Ils ressemblaient à des gens bizarres, tel fut le monde des sorciers. La bonne humeur été revenue suite à la défaite du mage Noir, ainsi les deux Weasley s'étaient lancés dans une aventure : la télévision pour sorcier. En plus de tenir leur boutique de _Sorciers facétieux,_ ils présentaient désormais la célèbre émission : _Qui veut gagner des Gallions ? _Chaque Samedi soir.

« J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente semaine, car nous oui ! Notre boutique connait un succès incroyable, surtout depuis la mort de Voldi.. »

« Euh Fred on s'égare là »

« Il faut bien faire notre promo ! » répondit-il offusqué « Bref, si vous avez passé une mauvaise semaine, nous allons remédier à ça. Ce soir, nous accueillons de nouveau candidats qui vont jouer au profit de l'association non ministérielle : la S.A.L.E. Non vous avez bien entendu S.A.L.E et pas Sale. La créatrice de cette merveilleuse bien qu'incongrue association est Hermione Granger. Cette association a pour but d'aider les elfes à se libérer de l'emprise d'un maître qui maltraite. Bref.. Accueillons donc nos candidats : Neil Poorless, le célèbre Harry Potter, la créatrice Hermione Granger, notre tendre et bien aimé Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Londubat et Ginny Weasley .. » En même temps que les noms furent annoncés, le public applaudissait frénétiquement les candidats, Harry Potter s'était attiré les regards appréciateur de jeune filles du public, Neville Londubat avait perdu de sa timidité légendaire et était apparu en jean, basket et veste en cuir avec un sourire séducteur accroché aux lèvres, Hermione cilla des yeux en le voyant, quant à Ron, il était le même :roux, vêtements d'occasions, stupidité involontaire était presque écrit sur son front. Puis George fit un drôle de bruit, mélange d'étouffement, de surprise, et de 'crachat'

« Non mais c'est une blague ! C'est pas possible ! Il n'a rien à faire là, il est riche et s'en fou des elfes ! » Le public cessa d'applaudir, Fred se pencha vers son frère pour voir le nom du jeune homme qui provoquait les suintements empreint de dégoût de son aîné de deux secondes.

« Drago Malefoy » murmura Fred. Le silence était d'or dans la salle. Malefoy avança dans la salle réduite au silence, habillé d'un costume noir impeccable, de chaussures qui valaient surement trois mois de salaires d'un banquier à Gringotts, sa chevelure blonde et son sourire goguenard si célèbre.

« Bon laissons tomber, les producteurs deviennent fous. Procédons à la formation des couples de façon arbitraire. » Fred et George unirent leurs baguettes et crièrent « Formatio », sur les écrans s'affichèrent alors les noms des duos.

_Harry Potter et Neil Poorless_

_Luna Londubat et Ron Weasley._

« Ça promet » fut le commentaire dont gratifièrent Fred et George ce couple.

_Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley_

_Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy_

« Voilà un couple qui promet d'être electrique, on peut dire que le sort s'acharne sur toi Hermione, c'est un SALE coup n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un froncement de sourcil.


	2. Le commencement

Le commencement :

Les trois premiers couples étaient déjà passés. Le plus gros flop fut pour Harry et Neil qui s'étaient trompé dès la deuxième question : « Quels sont les trois sortilèges Impardonnable ? » Neil sans consulter Harry avait répondu Doloris, Avada Kedavra et Sectumsempra. Harry s'était alors mis à insulter Poorless de « tête de cornedrue », « t'es pire qu'une véracrasse collé sur une table ». Puis il utilisa un sort de saucissonage et partit en fureur. Bref pas joli à voir.

Neville et Ginny s'était lancé dans un jeu de séduction sans équivoque. Toutes leur réponses se terminaient par un « T'es le meilleur(e) » ou « bien vu » suivit d'un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres non des plus innocents. Luna dans les coulisses ne disaient rien, elle se fichait éperdument du comportement de son mari. Dans sa tête elle pensait que Neville prenait enfin de l'assurance et qu'il devait en profiter. Ginny en avait donc profitait. Harry était aux oubliettes depuis la fin de Poudlard. Elle ne voyait plus ce qu'il avait de si spécial. Neville était devenu son ami avec bénéfices au fil du temps. Il remplissait ses pensées désormais mais elle fit tout pour ne pas le révéler. Autant dire que cela n'était plus secret. Le « couple » a réussi à faire empocher 35.000 gallions à la S.A.L.E. Leur connaissances étaient élevées mais ils avaient pêchaient à la question « Qui a écrit « Babedille le géant aux mille facettes » ? ».  
Puis ce fut le tour de Ron et Luna qui avaient effectué un parcours respectable. L'incongruité de Luna et le caractère de Ron formaient le 'couple' le plus amusant. Quand Luna se lançait dans des explications farfelues Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds parfois pouffant de rire « Tu ne me crois pas ?' lui lança la jeune blonde sur ce ton lunarien qu'on lui connaissait. Ron essayait alors de se remettre de ses émotions. Puis Luna annonça « C'est mon dernier mot Fred et George », Ron faillit s'étrangler en criant « Mais c'est pas ça la réponse ! La bonne réponse est C : Charles Le Fou ! ». Fred lança alors un sourire espiègle à Ron et révéla alors la bonne réponse qui s'avéra être la réponse que Luna avait dite. Ron devint rouge comme une pivoine se tassant sur son fauteuil et du subir les pseudos-explications de sa partenaire de jeu. Puis la question à 25.000 gallions arriva. S'ils échouaient à répondre à cette question ils retomberaient au palier de 10000 gallions et une noise.

_« En quelle année a été créé la S.A.L.E ? »_

_**A.**__1994__**  
B.**__1995__**  
C.**__1997__**  
D.**__1999_

Ron dit un mot à l'oreille de Luna et cria « Réponse B : 1995 ! C'est mon dernier mot Georgie ». Puis on entendit un gros soupir. Harry cria « NON ! Hermione revient ici ! ». Hermione les joues rosies par sa course, le regard dur, les lèvres serrées vint en courant vers le plateau sauta la petite marche et gifla Ron. Un bruit sec et distinct. Une marque rouge apparut sur le visage de l'homme roux. Les yeux écarquillés.

« Espèce de gros crétin sans cervelle ! Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je pensais d'avoir déjà assez saoulé avec ça pendant notre quatrième année. Mais apparemment ça ne t'as pas marqué tant que ça ! Par la barbe de Merlin Ron ! Je l'ai créée en 1994 ! » Puis elle se mit à le frapper de ses petits bras en essayant d'atteindre le plus de zones de son corps, comme celui-ci s'était mis debout, toujours inaudible. Fred et George riaient aux éclats appréciant le spectacle. Même le public riait. Ron inoffensif. Puis dans le public une dame âgée se leva et s'égosilla :

« Enfin _aidez_ votre frère bande de rigolos ! »

Un sortilège éjecta Hermione du plateau. Ron et Luna avaient donc gagné 10.000 gallions. Une somme conséquente.

« Joli spectacle Granger, j'espère avoir le droit à ta fougue tout à l'heure » ironisa un blond aux yeux bleus gris.

Hermione rougit. Non pas à cause de son accès de colère mais à la façon dont Malefoy s'adressait à elle.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour avoir posté si tard ce deuxième chapitre. A la prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Que le jeu commence !**

« Et nous revoilà dans votre émission préférée du samedi soir. Nous nous sommes quittés sur un malheureux incident entre Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, nous présentons nos excuses aux jeunes sorciers si cela les as heurtés. Même s'il n'y a rien de choquant à voir une fille tyranniser un homme, nous savons bien que les femmes dominent le monde.. » . La voix de George Weasley s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans la salle. Puis son acolyte prit la parole

« Il nous reste plus qu'à accueillir notre dernier 'couple'. Mesdames et Messieurs voici Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ». Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'avança les yeux sombre tandis que derrière elle se tenait l'homme aux cheveux blanc, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Hermione prit le siège de gauche et détourna le regard tandis que Drago prit le côté droit.

« Comme à chaque fois les participants doivent se serrer la main » annonça George d'une voix austère. Drago avança sa main vers celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci daigna se tourna à moitié et lui serra la main d'un geste sec. Drago ne fut pas surpris de cette mine bileuse que lui offrait sa partenaire de jeu.

« Tiens tu n'essayes pas de m'écraser les doigts comme à ton habitude » murmura-t-elle.

« Sache que cela me répugne autant que toi d'être assis à tes côtés sale Sang de bourbe » répliqua-t-il. Hermione détourna le regard piquée au vif. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ses nerfs une seconde fois. Elle dût ravaler sa rancœur et se taire. George et Fred n'avaient rien entendu de cet échange verbal. Ils continuèrent donc sur leur lancée.

« Bon alors, les deux candidats s'affrontent sur une série de vingt questions, passant par tous les niveaux de difficulté, par toutes les compétences intellectuelles et culturelles. Lorsque vous choisissez une réponse veuillez terminer par « C'est notre dernier mot, Fred et Georgie ou les rouquins comme avait l'habitude de nous appeler Elisa, tu te souviens Fred ?

-Oui, en première année dans le cours de Rogue …

-Bref, revenons à nos mules. Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Nous allons commencer. Première question : celle-ci s'affiche sur votre écran magique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un bézoard ?_

A)Une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres

B)Une plante qui ne pousse qu'à Poudlard

C)Un animal fantastique

_D)_Un élève de Poufsouffle

Au fur et à mesure que les possibilités s'affichaient Drago Malefoy fronçait les sourcils, il hésitait. Hermione réagit aussitôt.

« Réponse a. C'est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. On l'a étudié avec Slughorn en cours de potions. C'est mon dernier mot Fred et George »

Fred et George souriaient. Le public applaudit. Pendant ce temps, Drago se pencha vers elle et lui dit « Tout le monde est capable de répondre à cette question, même un cracmol en serait capable » Son ton était dur et froid.

« Apparemment un Sang Pur y est incapable » Elle refit sa mine d'auparavant les sourcils fronçait mimant l'hésitation. Le public rit à cette imitation même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Hermione se moquait. Malefoy souria. Il n'appréciait guère cette imitation mais il devait faire bonne figure devant le public.

« Vous possédez désormais 500 euros dans votre cagnotte. Passons donc à la deuxième question :

_Pour obtenir une Basilic, il faut croiser un œuf de poule avec :_

A)Une grenouille

B) Un têtard

C)Un crapaud

D) Une mouche

« Par la barbe de Merlin » s'écria Hermione.

« Réponse C : Un crapaud » dit sereinement l'homme blond. « C'est mon dernier mot rouquins ! ».

Fred et George grognèrent. « T'as bien appris ta leçon Serpentard , 1000 euros dans la cagnotte pour la S.A.L.E ».

« 1-1 Granger , tu vois il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les hypogriffes » Un rictus sorti de sa bouche. La jeune femme répliqua par « Que le jeu commence »

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Je posterai les quatrième début Janvier. En attendant passez de bonne vacances, un joyeux Noel et une bonne année. A bientôt!**_

PS: Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ou me suivent, c'est toujours plaisant! ;)


End file.
